


'Til I'm With You

by Frost_Exmachina



Series: We Don't Do Happy Endings Here [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Always up for criticism, Either Amélie or Emily, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, i guess, no beta so yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Exmachina/pseuds/Frost_Exmachina
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: We Don't Do Happy Endings Here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165052
Kudos: 7





	'Til I'm With You

June 27th, 2032

She didn’t know where to begin or how to approach this. She doesn’t think anyone would know how to handle it if they were in the same situation. The woman sat in the chair flipping through the memories that lay in words of the bronze stained pages, she was trying her damn best to believe that the reality she now lived in was only a nightmare. When she got nightmares, Lena would be there to wake her up from them. Now she couldn’t be woken up from them by her only light in the world. She was forced to live through the recurring nightmares, but this one was different and she wasn’t waking up anytime soon.. This was her life now.

She’d started the journals years ago. In the beginning it was written in cursive and she treated every letter with such care. When she’d met Lena, the brunette would sometimes catch her writing in it late at night. She’d often teased her about having much intensity in something as small as letters, but would find herself admiring the woman’s dedication to it. Long after they were married, she would find cute observations of the smaller woman and write it down in little parchments. These little parchments never seemed to end and writing them brought a smile to her face. 

When Lena had gone out to scavenge with the others, she would hope to any god that now existed that she made it home safely. They both never left the house angry. The fear that one of them may not come back made them enjoy every remaining moment. Arguments weren’t anything new to them, but it served as only bringing them closer when they made up. Now the parchments had stopped, but the woman kept writing. Although she had nothing positive to say about Lena, she could feel her isolated soul break more every time she saw her. The last time she’d written cursive was months ago. Entries after that grew jagged and sloppy. Reading them proved to be nearly impossible. Now the pages were wrinkled from previous tears dropping on them.

A single photo fell out from the pages. The woman reluctantly reached to pick it up and dusted it of anything it may have landed on. There was a certain tighten in her chest, breathing heightened as she felt her throat lock up. A time before society fell and the human race was at its peak. Her own head was turned into the crook of Lena’s neck. One eye peeked to look at the camera and teeth lightly bit on the shell of the other’s ear. Lena had an arm around her waist and wore the biggest million dollar grin. Saying her hazel eyes sparkled was cheesy as is, but the woman couldn’t describe it in any other way. She knew it would be cruel to diminish the charm and life in them. The woman’s eyes narrowed at the thought. She knew this world had taken the life from Lena’s eyes, it had taken her soul. The woman knows she lost her own when Lena lost her’s.

The woman noticed the room dimming as minutes passed by. The lighting in the room had gone to an orange hue and the shadows grew in size. Reading the entries grew frustratingly harder to read with the tears threatening to fall and the dark consuming the home. Her digital watch lit up and produced beeps throughout the silent home. 

She’d prepared dinner minutes prior to sitting, and now she waited for Lena to come home. Smiles Lena brought home would brighten any area she was in. The Brit told her many times that her presence brought her worst days up. The woman would share her words of affection and they would eat together. Lena completed her. Their love was unending even after the day they died. This house felt like an abyss without her. Noises that weren’t her own startled her. In a world like this or a settlement as safe as this, any small noise could be the living dead shuffling around. Lena would assure her it was someone else in the group, house noises, or even the dogs nearby. Hopefully the noise outside was the hunting party returning. Chains rattling in the other room didn’t help the racing heart in her chest. Her secret and old life was trapped in there, never to be let out again. 

‘What you’ve given me was the best adventure I’d taken. Promise me we will take more. I love you, my little Lena.’ she wrote in cursive, signing her name at the bottom. Although she thought the writing could be better, she knew it would be enough if Lena was watching over her. She could hear the snarls from the room growing louder. 

People would grow curious if she didn’t quiet the monster inside. The woman closed the journal. Her head lay back on the cushion and salty liquid trail out of the corner of her eyes. Her chest tightened, loosened, then retightened every second. Brows furrowed and her throat refused to let out the sobs she wanted to let out. She didn’t want to get up, but dinner was getting cold. The woman wiped the liquid and grabbed the bowls. She wishes Lena was there now to celebrate her birthday with her favorite curry and rice.

With each step the snarls on the other side of the door became clearer, yet they were still muffled. The woman balanced a bowl on her arm and slid the key into the keyhole. She lightly kicked the door open with a foot as the individual inside stopped at the loud creaking from the door. The woman thought she could see some recognition in those big hollowed eyes, but it was lost within rage. Her heart seemed to take another slash, but she dared not to show it in front of them.

She was in love before and she was still in love. It ached, but she believed her true love was inside somewhere. Her love blinded her though, yet she did not care. She didn’t see what everyone might, she couldn’t and she refused to. When others might see blood and stains painting over a torn mouth and teeth, she saw chapstick, a corner lip piercing and pearly whites shining in all their glory. Instead of matted lifeless hair, she saw bouncy chestnut locks positioned in different directions. Her clothing was free of tears and blood, instead only stains Lena could make. Lena’s ear would not be missing. Her fingers would still be attached and her left cheek would be whole still.

The woman looked down and let out a forced pained chuckle. Those damned crocs had managed to survive. She found herself gazing at the pair with adoration. Lena could not be anywhere without them. 

She placed the bowls on either side of the little coffee table and wistfully trudged to the chained kneeling woman. She’d grown accustomed to the lunges her lover had made. Although she’s said the sentence many times over the years, whether it be said differently or not, it did not stop her from noticing the shakiness in her own voice. Her left hand moved to swipe the loose strand away from Lena’s face. “Dinner is ready, my love.”

She let the back of her hand linger around Lena’s mouth. There she sealed her fate. She convinced herself that the harsh fatal bite at the center of her index finger was nothing more than a nip. The tip of Lena’s kanine broke into the skin and released the sweet venom to assure the woman she’d be with her soon. The woman took Lena’s jaw to unclamp it from her finger and took hold of the chains.

With a lot of manhandling, Lena’s body was led to sit at the coffee table and her chain were wrapped to give her space to move her grabby hands. The woman ran a hand over Lena’s head and felt the hair get caught within her fingers. Clumps of hair had ripped off when the woman brought her hand out. She exhaled and left to sit across her captive.

It took some time into her meal, but the woman looked up from her curry to Lena. “Do you not like it? It may be a bit cold, I had a moment and lost track of time.” She frowned. Growls only responded, yet the woman nodded as if she understood every noise her wife had made. “I’m sorry. I can make us something else. You c-can tell me how your day was. I didn’t have anything exciting happen today.”

The woman froze mid motion while standing.

One hand was reached behind her back, fingers curling around the desert eagle. A hard lump formed in her throat at the dark thought. “Please, say something.” She heard her voice plead quietly. No comprehensible words came out of course. Lena only grunted on her first few times when she had a bad day. “Lena, say you’re here. Please.”

~

Her back was pressed against the cold wall. A lamp dimly lit the room as the woman held an aggressive flesh hungry Lena in her arms. The woman looked at the hair presented in front of her. Instead of keeping her from clawing at her skin, Lena remains chained as the woman moves the smaller creature to look at her. In a distant memory, she could feel Lena’s arms wrapping around her neck, ready to pull her in for a tender kiss. A tear slips from the corner of the woman’s eye as Lena’s venomous kiss plants into the lips of her wife. She pulls away with a bloody lip and holds the undead closely. Lena’s arms would move to encircle her waist. Sweet kisses would scatter her soft skin and they would both die over just for one more minute together. 

The woman produced a knife from her boot. She loved Lena, but she had to save her. How long could she live like this? How long would it be before someone discovered them? She couldn’t swallow. Lena bit at her skin, trying to grab anything to rip off. She brought the knife to the right and just above Lena’s ear. Her hand trembled and squeezed the handle until she saw her knuckles bloom into white. For the last time she brought her lips to press atop Lena’s head. The woman’s hand jolted the knife into the flesh of her lover. Her eyes closed to let the last tears escape. Snarls and grunts went silent. She was now left with only her quieted sobs.

Her first job was done. The woman only hugged the limp body. She wanted to tell herself that she was going to be fine. She knew Lena would want her to go on with living. How could she when her true love wasn’t going to be with her? They had their whole lives to spend with each other. Damn this world. One soul couldn’t wander the world alone without their soulmate.

The woman stared down the barrel of her desert eagle. It was supposed to be reserved for the dead, and she was dead. She had no place for this world. Everyone be damned for Lena’s tragedy. Using this weapon, she knew that this was right. Her final thoughts: ‘What you’ve given me was the best adventure I’d taken. Promise me we will take more. I love you, my little Lena.’


End file.
